Flower
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: An injured man wanders into Kaede's village, just as spring arrives. He seeks Sango's aid as the final demon slayer in order to help his people from a terrible demon woman who controls plants and uses them as weapons. She sets off, Miroku in suit. But what happens when the beauty of a flower proves to possibly be fatal? Mir*San.
1. Chapter 1

Flower

**A/N: I hope you like this... it took a lot of motivation to write Inuyasha with all the trashy stories being thrown left and right.**

Rated: **T**

Pairing: **Miroku and Sango**

Genre: **Action, Drama, Romance**

* * *

Winter was ending, and the spring months were approaching. The harsh cold nights and endless snowfall were drawing to a close. Villagers were beginning to work out in the fields again, collecting crops and planting new ones. Life at this time of year was easier for everyone.

Kagome even came over more. It was cruel to make her come to the feudal era in a blizzard, even in Inuyasha's terms. The young girl would come over every week or so for deliveries and mild travels if the weather fared nice. But for the most part she would stay in her home.

Though now that spring was rolling around the corner, things would start to be more normal again.

Kagome pulled herself over the well's edge, tossing her enormous yellow bag over. It fell to the earth with that familiar _thump._ Inuyasha gripped her hand tightly and helped her over, earning a smile back from her. "I'm glad to be back. It feels like it's been forever." Kagome said, taking in a deep breath. "How is everyone?"

Inuyasha shrugged and peered over in the village's direction. "Fine I suppose. Everyone's been hanging out inside since it got cold. But since you're finally back, we can get going again." He grinned in her direction. "We still gotta collect the jewel shards, remember?"

Kagome smiled back. "Uh-huh."

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed. "You're back!" The demon slayer exited the Kaede's small hut. Shippo followed.

Inuyasha tromped over the hills, Kagome smiling on his back. "Sango-chan!" She leaped off the half-demon and gave everyone a warm welcome as usual. "It's been so long since I've seen you guys." Kagome said, happily. "It's been forever." She looked around the hut, noticing a certain monk wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Say..." she turned to Sango. "Where's Miroku-sama?"

Sango sighed. "Don't know. He went off for a walk, but I'm not sure where he headed off to."

"Oh..." Kagome muttered. "Well, anyway, how have you been, lately? Sango-chan? Shippo-chan?"

Shippo jumped immediately at the chance to speak. "Inuyasha's been a real jerk, Kagome! Whenever you're not here, all he does is smart-mouth me and stare at the well!" The little kitsune turned to the half-demon. "Why can't you behave like a good dog, huh, Inuyasha?! OW!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist over Shippo's cranium, then picking him up by the tail. "You little brat, watch your mouth!"

Shippo spat at Inuyasha's face. "Shut up, half-dog!"

Sango sighed and gave Kagome a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about the un-warm welcome, Kagome-chan... not much has changed around here."

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's refreshing actually."

Interrupting, the squabble, Inuyasha stood, ears perked towards the doorway. He squinted and sniffed the air. "Be right back."

He threw the door screen aside and lept outside. "Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha flew through the trees, eyes scanning the ground. He knew that all too familiar smell. Blood. It was unfamiliar, but he could tell it was a human's. He picked up speed, unsure of how lethal the person's wound was. He didn't want anyone dying. Especially when he could spend precious time searching for jewel shards. He cleared the trees, revealing a large field of grass. Among the beautiful landscape, he spotted one lone body along the grass.

It looked like a young man. Inuyasha landed near the boy and turned him over onto his back. The wounded stranger grimaced in pain. At least he was alive.

Inuyasha quickly noticed a semi-large gash along the man's side. Blood was practically gushing from it, despite the man's fingers gripping it tightly. "Hey." Inuyasha said. "What happened to you?"

The injured man opened one eye at him and caught his breath before speaking. "A... A demon..."

Inuyasha scoffed. Shocking. "Where'd it go? Is it nearby?"

He shook his head along the grass. "No... I managed to escape it's attack... I-I ran away, only injured a small amount... I came in search of assistance..."

Inuyasha sighed and helped the man onto his back, ignoring the sounds of pain. "Great. And lemme guess, you want my help?"

The man shook his head and cleared his throat. "N-No... I came in search of the last... demon slayer... Sango."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was rather short for a first chapter. But I got out all I needed in it. Leave a review or something if I should continue. And don't worry, there will be some MirSan later! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing. Here's chapter two.**

* * *

Kaede gently pressed the cool medicine to the stranger's side. He winced at first but soon relaxed, feeling the herbs take effect. Everyone else watched in silence, mind Inuyasha who was off in the river washing the smell of the man's blood from him.

The man turned to Kaede. "Thank you, kind priestess." Kaede nodded, heading outside the hut, saying something about getting clean water. After she left, the man slowly rolled his head over so he could get a good view of Sango. His eyes peered behind her, to the Hiraikotsu, which sat against the wall. He then looked back at her. "That weapon of yours... you must be her."

Sango gave him a confused look. "Pardon?"

He cleared his throat before speaking once more. "I've been told the Demon Slayer, Sango uses a large weapon like that." He motioned towards it. "You are her, are you not? Please, if you are, I beg assistance..."

Kagome spoke up, noticing Sango's distraught. "Why do you need help?"

He paled instantly, turning his head to the side. He tried to hide the fear reverberating in his voice. "A... a demon. A demon woman." he began. "She arrived in our village during the night. In one moon's passing, the wench slaughtered twelve of our villagers... she wouldn't even spare the women and children...!" he gripped the blanket covering him. His knuckles were clean white. "I escaped. Barely..." he looked back to Sango. "Our village has hired demon slayers once before. It was only for a small demon, but we know of their strength. So please... demon slayer Sango. Help us."

Sango gave him a pitiful look. "I see..." her gaze fell to her hands. "I will help. I can't say no."

The man smiled, hope flooding into his eyes. "You tell the truth? Oh thank you..."

Sango nodded kindly. "Yes. I will assist you."

Kagome turned to her. "Should we go with you Sango-chan? I can get Inuyasha. I'm not too sure where Miroku-sama got to though..."

Sango shook her head. "I don't think it will be necessary to bring everyone for one demon. But if I run into the hoshi on my way out, I'll be sure to ask him to go." Sango stood, taking hold of Hiraikotsu. "Come on Kirara." the small demon lept from her place on the floor and followed after her mistress.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he watched the pair of girls walk away from him. Sadly for him, all the young maidens in the village were now married since he'd last been here. "What a shame..." he muttered, turning and heading back to Kaede's hut. "The others are probably curious as to where I am anyway."

Before he could take the pathway to the hut, he noticed a familiar figure going towards the outskirts of town. "Sango!" he called. "Where are you off to?"

She stopped, turning. "Oh... Hoshi-sama." she said quietly, not expecting to see him. "Hello. Where have you been?"

"Oh, um." he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I was in the bath house."

"Hm." she gave him a look. "Regardless... I've been hired for an extermination."

"Really?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. The trip there is half a day. So all in all, I should be gone two days tops." she prepared to climb aboard Kirara. "So I'll see you then."

"Wait- Sango."

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you." he smiled kindheartedly. "It will be a lot safer you know."

Sango paused. She didn't even have to ask. She turned away from view, hiding the smile threatening to spread. "Really? Alright, I guess that makes sense." she hopped onto Kirara and made room for Miroku. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Alright then... lets go."

* * *

Kirara landed softly on the grass, letting her two passengers down. The day was almost over, the sky had changed into a calm orange hue. The two had arrived at the village. It wasn't in terrible shape, but Sango and Miroku could clearly identify a struggle here.

Above all the damage, they both noticed the village was full of flowers. Small, yellow ones.

Several buildings were damaged. Holes were slashed through some walls, and some gash marks sat in the ground. Another thing, no one was outside. Cautiously, Sango made her way into the village, hand gripping Hiraikotsu's band. "Hoshi-sama... do you sense anything?"

Miroku searched the area. "Hmm... no, not right now." he proceeded further. "There are only humans here. They're in their homes." Not surprising. After a deadly attack by a demon it's only natural to want to stay inside. Sango approached the nearest hut and knocked gently on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she knocked again. "I was sent here by one of your villagers... a man named Ryuu. He hired me. I know of your demon troubles." she knocked once more. "I'm here to help you." A short pause followed. Then, Sango could make out the quiet thumps of footsteps approaching. The door slid open a few inches and a young female face appeared. She looked Sango up and down with her blue eyes before opening the door all the way. She was some-what short, had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a short blue kimono.

"...Come in." she murmured. She stepped inside, Sango and Miroku in suit. Kirara scampered in as well, perching atop Sango's shoulder.

The hut was dark. All of the blinds were closed and no candles were lit. The young girl, who Sango presumed to be around thirteen, sat down in front of the unlit fireplace. Miroku sat down first, motioning for Sango to sit next to him. After a deep breath, the girl spoke up. "You're the demon slayer. My father, Ryuu is the one who made it to you." she squinted at them. "My father... is he alive? Did he survive the trip?"

Sango nodded, reassuringly. "He's fine. The village priestess where I was found is helping him."

The girl sighed in relief, placing a hand over her chest. Miroku noticed it was heavily bandaged. "You were hurt as well?" he asked. She looked down at her own hand and nodded.

"My name is Kirumo. My father sought the assistance of the demon slayers the moment he heard of the demon's existence. But sadly, our village doesn't have much. We are only known as the village in the flowers..." she looked towards the door. "But other than that, we don't have much money or crops. The only money we are able to make is from the special pollen that comes from the flowers. It is a very valuable medicine."

"The pollen is?" Sango asked curiously.

Kirumo nodded. "We gather it and mix it in order to make our medicine. But we don't make too much money from it... so we couldn't afford a demon extermination. Then, the attack happened." Miroku noticed her paling. "The demon woman... who called herself Ritsuko, killed many, and wounded even more." she sighed. "Most of the wounded were saved because of our village remedy."

"The pollen medicine?" Miroku questioned.

She nodded. "If it weren't for that, at least twice as many would be dead."

"So... tell us more about this demon woman. Ritsuko was it?" Sango asked.

Kirumo's expression shifted to more of a serious look. "She arrived with the flowers. This was her first time attacking our quiet town."

"I see..." Sango said, quietly. "Why did she suddenly attack you? Why this year?"

Kirumo bit her lip, closing her eyes.

Miroku gave her a look of concern. "Kirumo? What's wrong."

She took another breath. "The demon woman, Ritsuko... wasn't always a demon. For most of her life... she was my older sister. And lived here. As a human."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. One review is all I need to keep going. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates might take awhile. Working hard on a summer reading project, and time is tight. But I'll try my best. :3**

* * *

Finding this demon woman wasn't as easy as Sango thought it would be.

She constantly flew over the village and it's surrounding area, searching for a possible place this "Ritsuko" could be hiding. She took Kirara over a nearby mountain pass. She looked closely for any caves, huts, anything. But the more she looked, the more hope she lost to find her. Sighing weakly, she told Kirara to return to the village. With a soft growl, the feline turned around, flying off towards the village.

Meanwhile, Miroku gathered some information from Kirumo. Things like Ritsuko's personality and further information on the attacks. He would save the more pressing questions for later, when Sango returned.

A few minutes later, when Sango and Kirara returned to the village, Miroku called them into Kirumo's home. It was time to get information. While they made their way to the hut, Sango took the time to notice none of the villagers had come outside yet. The place was dead quiet all the time. Thinking nothing of it, she proceeded into the house. Everyone sat down where they had before. Kirumo sat down small glasses of steaming tea.

"So..." she rubbed her arm slowly, nervously. "What do you need to know?"

"You're sister, this Ritsuko," Miroku answered. "we need to know how she became this demon entity. It's not too common a normal human can change like this." he put a hand on hers. "Now... before we go any further. There's something I must ask you."

She rose an eyebrow, sweating a tad. "W-What is it, Hoshi-sama...?"

"I know you're young... but... when you grow up a little..."

Sango narrowed her eyes from her spot next to him.

Kirumo gulped. "Huh?"

"Would you consider b-YUH!" before he could finish, he found an enormous weapon slammed atop his cranium. Slowly, he sat up, ignoring the dripping blood. "Er, never mind." he coughed, shifting the mood back to serious. "Anyway... your sister."

Kirumo nodded. "Yes?"

"It's not... well, common, for a human to change themselves into a demon. In a natural way. So, could you perhaps got into more detail about how she became what she is now?"

Kirumo looked at Miroku a moment, before quickly returning her gaze to her lap. "My... my sister was always distant from the other villagers. She was kind... to the ones close to her. But never really opened herself up to anyone. Not even myself." she glanced at the two a moment for continuing. Sango looked at her cautiously. Why did she seem so fidgety? She was just explaining the truth after all. Right? She spoke up.

"So, where are you going with this?" she asked. Miroku lifted his staff in front of her, as to silence her. She looked at him. "Houshi-sama?"

"Let her speak, Sango." he looked back to Kirumo, smiling. "Continue."

She nodded, giving Sango an uncomfortable glance before continuing. "Um... Ritsuko. She started to distance herself from us even more around two months ago. Sometimes she would go missing for a whole day or two. I don't know what triggered it though. It's almost as if she got so sick of this place. And the villagers. Even me..." she whimpered, wiping her eye. "And before I knew it... she became this, demon that she is now." she looked down, shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry." she began to cry, shoulders bouncing slightly. Miroku gave her a pitied look.

"Are you alright?"

She wiped her tears before muttering a yes. She gained her composure soon enough and continued. "I'm sorry, Houshi-sama."

"Don't apologize." he said, comforting. He stood. "Is that all you know?"

She looked up at him then nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry."

Miroku looked at Sango. "We need to resume our search for Ritsuko. Lets be off, alright?"

Sango nodded, standing as well.

As the pair left, Sango, just barely out of the corner of her eye, saw something. Kirumo was hiding the faintest smile behind fading tears.

* * *

**A/N: Oh oh oh? Kirumo?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. Thanks for all that have followed so far! S*** goes down here. Also, I notice I have been spelling Houshi-sama wrong... orz. Sorry, I've been forgetting the u. Anyway, please enjoy~**

* * *

The day had ended, forcing Sango and Miroku to stay another day at the village of flowers. They stayed with Kirumo in an open room, though Sango was strongly reluctant to. She didn't trust this girl. Her awkward sense of telling the story along with everything else. But knowing Miroku, he wouldn't believe her suspicions. He would forever trust the young innocent girl.

Sango decided not to press the matter for the time. She would watch the girl from aside, but wouldn't bother informing Miroku. It would just end up in an argument or so. That wasn't what she was trying to accomplish here; she needed to hurry and rid of this Ritsuko woman.

If that wasn't a lie anyway.

* * *

"Houshi-sama?"

Miroku groaned and opened his eyes weakly. It was early morning and the sun was just rising. All he could make out in his blurry vision was a small figure hovering over him, something in their hands. A tray. Kirumo. He cleared his throat and rubbed the morning grit from his eyes before sitting up. "Good morning..." he yawned. He looked at the tray she had placed on the floor for him. It was simple, but well made. White rice with a small sauce bowl to the side. He couldn't tell what. To the left, a small platter of omelets and pickled vegetables. He smiled warmly at her, still sleepy. "Why thank you Kirumo-chan."

She returned the smile and nodded. "It's the least I could do. You're trying to help us."

"I'm not just trying. I will. Both Sango and myself."

The mentioning of Sango's name made the Kirumo's expression sadden. "Sango-san... I don't think she likes me at all."

Miroku patted her shoulder. "Don't say that, now. Sango is just a little rough around the edges. She gets suspicious easily." he looked at his meal. "And besides, once she tries the food you made here, I'm sure she'll warm up."

Kirumo gave a small smile. "Yeah..."

* * *

Sango stirred slightly before opening her eyes slowly. Kirara mewed quietly and licked her master's cheek. Sango sat up, petting the demon kitty. She let out a quiet yawn before preparing to head out again. Today she planned on getting information from the other villagers. It was unsettling how none of them have even come outside since their arrival.

Sango slid out of bed, before noticing a small plate to the left of her. All that sat on it was a black roll of burnt bread.

* * *

_Knock knock._

Sango peeked inside of a nearby hut's window. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Silence, followed by a small murmur. She rose an eyebrow, gripping Hiraikotsu's band tighter. "Hello?" Another small murmur followed.

"Are you a demon...?"

Sango shook her head. "No... I'm a demon _slayer._ I'm here to help your people."

The person inside pulled the door aside. It was an elderly woman. She was short in stature, and practically had Kaede's body type. She looked around hesitantly before hurrying Sango inside. "Come child, quickly." Sango entered, closing the door behind her. She turned, surprised by the sight inside. A family sat close together. Three small children, a younger woman, the mother no doubt, and an older boy. Around twenty years old, Sango presumed. The fire was out and the family members all look purely terrified.

Sango placed her weapon against the wall before sitting in front of the people. They all looked at her intently, silent. The elderly woman sat beside Sango, smiling at the others. "She is here to help us, all. Do not be afraid."

With that reassurance, one of the children, a small boy, stood up and approached Sango cautiously. "Miss... why did you come here?" Sango noticed fading tear stains along his cheeks.

She smiled. "A villager from here came to find me. He explained the situation and requested my aid."

"Who?"

"A man who called himself Ryuu. He's Kirumo's and Ritsuko's father if I remember correctly."

The elderly woman to Sango's right gave a perplexed look. "What? Those names do not sound familiar... are you sure that's what he called himself? And that other one... Kirumo?"

Sango looked at her in confused silence.

What?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Kirumo is full of secrets, it seems. I'd love to hear what you're thinking! :)**


End file.
